


Spring Tidings

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever
Summary: Set in the Fae verse.  Rumple and his family enjoy Ostara, the first day of spring.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 3





	Spring Tidings

The first day of spring couldn’t have been more perfect. The earliest spring flowers were blooming, and the sun was shining brightly. It was the kind of day that made it unbearable to stay inside, so Rumple and Belle were making the most of it. They sat down together in the grass beside their private home, soaking up the sunshine.  
Family and friends were always welcome, but this place was where they could have some time to be by themselves as well. Silver Sage, the castle that had been Rumple’s home for centuries, doubled as a school for magical children. It was lively, crowded, and noisy even during holidays when most of the children and volunteers went home. That made it harder to raise a baby there, joyful though it always was.  
Little Shailyn, who was a year old now, was still asleep in her crib. She was guarded by Imp, Rumple’s faithful collie. Queen and Ember, two cats, spent part of their time at Silver Sage, but Penelope, one of their descendants, was loyal to Belle and followed the family. The couple could relax knowing the animals would let them know as soon as Shailyn woke up. For now, they sat holding hands, taking in the wonders of spring.  
“Mmm, smell those flowers,” Belle said happily, closing her eyes. Rumple was too busy watching her to notice anything else. Indeed, there were many wonders of spring. The buds on the tree above them would become flowers soon, adding to the already heavy fragrance. The waterfall nearby was rushing, still swollen with the remains of the melted snow. There was beauty everywhere, but nothing could compare in his eyes to just looking at his wife.  
“This is paradise,” Rumple mused happily, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss deepened, and they laid down in the grass and flowers together, just letting the sun shine on them. They might have laid like that for some time, eyes closed happily, but they both sensed something moving over them. They sat up and opened their eyes to see a brown rabbit, who seemed completely unafraid of them. Both had to laugh at the little creature’s boldness.  
“Well hello there,” Belle said cheerfully. “Enjoying the morning too?”  
The rabbit stood on his hind legs, watched them a moment, and started to happily munch on some grass.  
“He knows we won’t hurt him,” Rumple said with a smile. “Probably a descendent of Ostara’s rabbit friends. It’s the perfect day to see one of them.” He’d heard that story since he was little, and always loved it.  
Ostara, a goddess of spring, had befriended a sparrow frozen because Ostara had overslept one year and spring had a late start. Ostara had warmed and revived her, and they’d remained close until the day the sparrow fell in love with a rabbit. Ostara had changed the sparrow so she could be with her love. The next year she’d found a nest of eggs, the only eggs ever laid by a rabbit, and from then on Ostara had shared a special bond with the long eared creatures.  
They watched the rabbit until he moved on, and by then there was a soft murmur coming from in the house. Imp ran out the door and barked.  
“Our little princess is awake is she?” Rumple asked. Imp barked again and went back inside, with Rumple and Belle following.  
Shailyn was hungry and needed a diaper change, but after that she was happy to look out the window.  
“Want to see the beautiful day?” Belle asked, taking her outside. She knew it wouldn’t be long until the rest of the family came to join them. Sure enough, Bae arrived minuets later, along with Wendy, Jane, the twins, the Darlings and the Hatters, his mother Fiona and godmother Tiger Lily. Everyone was excited to spend the holiday where spring was so obvious, and to just be together. Even Bae’s big gray dog, Bobby, and Wendy’s St. Bernard Nana were there, and started playing with Imp.  
Bae gave his papa a big hug, and no one could wait to take a turn holding Shailyn. The baby knew she was adored and soaked up the attention. She loved everyone in her family too. Raibeart and Hildy, who lived up to their nickname of the trouble twins, had been warned if they ever played a prank on the baby they would be in the worst trouble of their young lives. Neither of them was cruel though. They just had a warped sense of humor. Both were allowed to carefully hold the baby, who smiled up at them.  
That day, the twins were more interested in coloring eggs than in jokes, and the family took their time making beautiful designs on the eggs. Rumple magically vanished them, giving the children a chance to go hunt for them. Always a team, Raibeart and Hildy searched together rather than separately. It didn’t take them long to find them that way, and they talked excitedly about all the signs of spring they saw on their hunt.  
The whole day was spent outside. Even when evening fell and Belle’s parents arrived for a few hours, it was still too nice to go inside. It was only after everyone went home that Rumple, Belle, and Shailyn went back inside.  
“That was a perfect Ostara,” Rumple said happily as he lay Shailyn down. Belle suddenly had a sly smile.  
“Well, not quite perfect yet.”  
“Why’s that, Dearie?” Rumple asked.  
“Because I didn’t get to tell you the news yet,” Belle told him. She took his hand and moved it to rest on her belly, which hadn’t yet begun to round. Rumple stared at her a moment.  
“Belle, you’re-“  
She nodded, her grin so wide that her mouth seemed to split her face. Rumple soon claimed that mouth with his own, nearly kissing her senseless. He spun her around, and they were kissing and holding each other so hard they ended up tumbling onto the bed, laughing and crying for joy at the same time. Life was waking up throughout the realms, and another new life was growing inside his true love. Yes, Rumple’s life couldn’t be more perfect.


End file.
